


Butterfly Dreams

by ruby_tucker



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Nobell, Post-Canon, nobell fluff, they're adorable don't argue with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: It's been six months since the 2nd Battle for Gatlon, and Nova's feeling lonely. She broke things off with Adrian, and when Danna Bell shows up at her door, she realizes she has feelings she never knew existed.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Butterfly Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_little_nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/gifts).



> Wrote this as a Christmas gift for @maya-livingstone on tumblr!! Ily Kinley!!

The battle had taken a hard toll on all the citizens of Gatlon. But perhaps, it had taken the biggest toll on Nova. At first, all her thoughts had been placed back to Adrian. She had done it for him, she had risked everything for him. But after all had crashed, she didn’t feel as connected to him anymore. They had tried dating, but it had been awkward, and she just wasn’t ready for it. She hadn’t been ready to love. 

And now, six months later, Nova still didn’t think she was ready to love. Her mental health was slowly building back up and she had gotten therapy, which helped. When she brought up the topic of relationships with her therapist, she had strongly advised her to stay away from anything that could further mess up her mental health. Relationships being one of them. 

Part of her still wanted a relationship though, she felt ready, and truthfully, she thought that having a partner would help. Smiling, she remembered Narcissa, her girlfriend from nearly three years ago. It had been so innocent and beautiful with them, and Nova missed that simplicity and bliss. 

Unexpectedly, she heard the doorbell ring. Her mind racked through the possibilities of who it could be. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and she hadn’t ordered anything lately. Slightly stressed, she opened the door. Standing outside was Danna Bell, looking beautiful as ever. In her hands were the most stunning bunch of circus roses Nova had ever seen. They were the same shade as a mango with tints of yellow mixed through-out, making the perfect combination. 

The roses were pretty, but they didn’t even exist in comparison to Danna. She was wearing a button-up shirt and leggings, the yellow color making her dark skin shine. 

“Hey,” Danna smiled, “I figured you might need someone to hang out with. And these,” She gestured to the roses, and to make the place a little happier. 

“Thanks,” Nova sighed, “Truthfully, I’ve been getting a little lonely. 

“Everyone gets lonely sometimes,” Danna shrugged, “Sometimes it’s just a matter of who helps you get out of the slump.” 

She smiled internally. It was nice to think about things from a new perspective, and Danna always had some new perspective. She was refreshing. 

“What do you want to do?” She asked, “We could watch a movie, maybe. I meant to go out and grab some games, but I never got around to it.”

“A movie sounds fun,” Danna replied, beating her to the couch, “I’m down to watch anything.” 

Nova’s movie collection was slightly down on its luck. She had a minimal amount of movies, most of which were action. She knew Danna wouldn’t mind any of them, just because that was how she was. How was she supposed to focus on a movie anyway when Danna was so close to her? 

“That one looks good,” Danna spoke up, waking her from pleasant thoughts. She nodded and clicked it, but slowly her heart dropped. It was the only romance she owned. Watching it with Danna would surely stir up feelings she shouldn’t be feeling. 

The titles started and they both remained quiet. Nova turned her head to Danna and she was sure that Danna would be able to feel the heat of her eyes on her. There was no way she could escape the pit of feelings she had for Danna Bell. 

Slowly, her thoughts started to flow back, and soon she remembered why she had wanted a relationship so bad. Her thoughts reminded her of all the times she had thought about Danna late at night, trying to guess what she was doing and if she was thinking about her. When she saw couples on the street, she longed for a relationship, and of course, Danna came to mind. The simple yet daunting answer was now so clear in her mind. She was in love. They had hardly even touched, but the answer was still thrown in her face. She, Nova Artino, was utterly in love with Danna Bell. 

Her heart was pounding and her fingers were shaking. How could she be in love with someone she knew so well, and at the same time, didn’t know at all? 

Hands still shaking, she grabbed the remote and paused the movie. How could they already be thirty minutes in? Hadn’t she just started it?

Danna looked at her with a puzzled expression, and after a moment she realized the movie was still paused. 

“Danna,” She started slowly, scared by the words yet to come, “I think that I might be in love with you.”

Suddenly, Danna’s face went serious. Nova could feel her heart racing at 500 miles an hour, and she wanted it to stop. Her pulse was fluttering, and her palms started to feel wet. 

“I’m in love with you too, Nova,” Danna said, suddenly smiling. 

“Really?” She asked, overcome with disbelief and joy.

“Yes!” Danna exclaimed, “I’ve been in love with you ever since we met in the Training Hall. And even when you were Nightmare, even when I learned your last name was Artino, I was still so in love with you.” 

They were incredibly close now. All she had to do was move forward a couple of inches, and their mouths would be touching. But the moment was so tender, so perfect, she didn’t want to move. Her feelings had her paralyzed. 

Thankfully, Danna beat her to the job. Their lips met, and Danna pulled her close. It was slow but safe. Danna held her in a way she knew no one else could hold her, a way that made her feel safe. All they needed was each other, and that was what they had. 

She pulled herself closer to Danna, overcome with desire. But as their lips molded together, Nova found she was lip-to-lip with a butterfly. To be correct, nearly a thousand butterflies. 

“Danna!” She exclaimed, grinning wide, “Why are you in butterfly form?” 

Slowly, but surely, the butterflies began to form the girl she loved. “Sorry,” Danna spoke when she finally reformed, “When I get butterflies in my stomach, it happens pretty literally,” Nova could tell she was blushing. “It’s kind of like a dream, right?” 

“Yeah,” Nova grinned, “A butterfly dream.”


End file.
